


The Problem with Vlad

by Enigmaris



Series: Summoned King AU [10]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackmail, Conversations about Vlad are had, Danny gets better, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020, Gen, Healing, Secret Identity, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris
Summary: Danny is able to recover from his wounds with the help of Dr. Cho, now it's time to discuss the vampire in the room, Vlad.Ectober day 5!Prompt: Reanimation/Orb
Series: Summoned King AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970470
Comments: 114
Kudos: 899





	The Problem with Vlad

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the support for these short little stories! I've been having fun reading your comments!

As it turned out, Helen Cho only needed a few days to figure out how to reanimate the dead.

By which Danny meant that she had already created medicine that worked on his physiology of course.

At least Danny didn’t think he meant the other way.

“You’d tell me if you figured out necromancy, right?”

Helen gave him a pat on the cheek before checking over the wound on the back of his head for a final time.

“It’s looking good,” She said. “No sign of infection, but you might have some scarring and a bit of hair loss, nothing too drastic though. Your accelerated healing might heal that over time as well.”

“It always has before.”

“Good. I think I can declare you ready to move around the tower, but no fights for at least 24 hours. Try and rest, eat lots of food. No _sports_. I do not want to hear from Jarvis that you were throwing around glowing orbs for fun.”

Danny laughed, and agreed to behave. She smiled at him and then promised to send him more results soon.

“I’m going to head back to my own lab, but we’ll be in touch okay? I’m your doctor now kid so don’t you forget it.”

“I’d never. And good luck with the Cradle, Dr. Cho.”

“With brains like mine, I won’t need it.”

With his freedom granted, Danny knew there was only one thing left to do. He left the med bay and wandered up to the top floor of the tower. The penthouse, originally designed to be Tony’s personal living space (and would have been if he hadn’t spent more time in his lab than anywhere else) had been converted shortly after the invasion into something like an HQ for the Avengers.

It was there that Danny found the team and his friends all settled around. Danny had been really beaten up after the fight with Vlad and once he’d been given the most basic care at the training facility he’d been bussed quickly back to the tower for more direct help. Now, just a day later, he was feeling much better than expected. Much better than he would have a year ago without a genius doctor there to help him heal.

Apparently youtube first aid tutorials weren’t all they were cracked up to be.

“Hey.” Danny said.

“So, the ‘ _triumphant’_ King returns.” Loki drawled.

“Dude.” Danny and Tucker said at the same time.

“I must admit, after what we witnessed it might be best to hold your tongue, brother.” Thor told Loki who rolled his eyes and settled back into his green leather armchair.

“Is this the debrief then?” Danny asked, waving his arm at the group of heroes all settled around the living area with snacks and drinks, looking like they were having a get together rather than a serious meeting.

“Generally, we have it in a conference room.” Clint told him. “But we decided to have it in comfort since its your first time.”

“We also have Fury there and no one likes that.” Tony added.

Danny hadn’t yet met Fury, he knew that Fury was likely aware of him, because there was very little that Fury didn’t know, somehow. But he was hoping to avoid meeting the mysterious head of SHIELD for as long as possible.

“Right.”

“Come on sit down.” Sam said waving him over to the free seat next to her. “We already told them some stuff.”

“Like what?”

“We mostly explained who Vlad was, Tony told us how he figured it out.”

“Oh?”

“Helen had a copy of a medical paper written about him and I put the dots together.”

Danny made an interested noise, sitting down onto a moderately comfortable red couch. Sam pulled him over so that he was leaning on her, Tucker settled more comfortably as well, swinging a leg over Danny’s lap, trapping him on the couch. The Avengers looked almost amused at the tableau they made, but thankfully they didn’t say anything about it. Loki looked like he was about to but Natasha picked up one of her throwing knives right as he opened his mouth and he gently let it shut again.

“Right, so. Vlad.”

“Are there any other halfas out there?” Steve asked. “Be honest.”

“Just one.” Danny said.

“Who?”

“Her name is Dani with an I.” Sam said. “Vlad took some of Danny’s DNA and tried to clone him, ended up with Dani. She’s a pretty great kid. Last we saw her she looked like she was about 14 or so.”

“They grow up so fast.” Tucker sighed.

“You have a clone?” Tony squeaked. “Where is she?”

“China I think.” Danny shrugged. “Vlad made her to be my replacement, she was like…indoctrinated with all my interests, when she figured out how crazy he was, she wanted to go and be her own person. We stay in touch and if she needs help I’ll be right there for her, but right now she doesn’t want to be too close, she wants to…”

“Establish herself?” Bruce guessed.

“Yeah. She’s really cool. She’s not as powerful as me, the cloning process wasn’t the best, but she’s way more practiced with her powers since Vlad gave her a lot of training I never got.”

“Vlad sounds crazier and crazier the more we learn. Why did he show up yesterday? I didn’t even get any dirt on him yet!”

Danny sighed and explained the royal decree he’d given nearly a year ago, and the resulting ‘agreement’ he and Vlad had come too. Vlad had still been mayor when Danny had been crowned and when Danny had decreed that Vlad had to leave him alone, it would have resulted in the man being unable to run Amity at all.

Not that he did all that much anyway.

Still an agreement of non-interference had to be reached so Vlad could do his thing and Danny could do his own without anyone’s identity being outed our loved ones being murdered. They had agreed to essentially ignore each other’s existence. Vlad would stop trying to kill his dad, marry his mom, and force him to be his son. And in return, Danny wouldn’t use his abilities as king to ruin Vlad’s life as a human and standing as a ghost.

Danny had thought it had been working. But Vlad had decided to continue spying on Danny which is how he’d known that Danny and the others were here now, and then when Tony had decided to become Sherlock Holmes all of a sudden he’d come to a rather…violent conclusion.

“So yeah. That’s Vlad.” Danny finished with a shrug

“So, one of your own subjects acts on faulty information and comes to murder you and your reaction is to shrug?” Loki asked. “What wonderful leadership skills.”

“Hey dude, at least the leaders of my realm wanted me, unlike you and your dad.”

“How dare you, you insolent little-”

“Loki.” Thor warned, making the god growl and fall back into his seat.

“Loki does have a point,” Clint said. “Well sort of. Are we really going to just let a supervillain run free?”

“You can’t prove he did anything without also outing Danny.” Sam said. “If you talk, he talks.”

“Oh.” Clint said. “That sucks.”

“So, there’s nothing we can do? He can just show up whenever he likes and try and kill Danny and we can’t fight back because he’ll use that as an excuse to out his secret identity?” Steve asked, all righteous fury.

“Welcome to the entirety of our high school careers.” Sam said. “Vlad’s been beating up Danny since we were 14.”

“I do need to call him,” Danny said. “Because apparently he doesn’t understand what leaving each other alone means and I don’t…I don’t want to do whatever it was I did at the end of the fight again.”

The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. Which is why Danny was doing the typical teenager thing of not thinking about it at all.

“You’ve never done that before?” Bruce asked, his voice gentle and terribly understanding.

“No. Never.” Danny said, refusing to think about Dan.

“What was that anyway? Do you know?” Tony asked.

Danny looked the billionaire in the eye, grave and serious.

“Honestly, I’ve got no clue. All I know is that I was so angry and then…”

“Then Hulk smash.” Bruce finished. “We get it. Your friends were able to snap you out of it almost immediately.”

“We’re not worried.” Thor added, but then paused to reconsider his words “We are…concerned for you, not because of you.”

“Yeah I got that. Still. I didn’t like it. I should probably go talk to some of the other ghosts, the older ones, see if they know what that was.” Danny said.

“Clockwork might be your best shot.” Tucker said.

“Yeah if he’ll actually answer my questions.” Danny scoffed.

“Who’s Clockwork?” Natasha asked.

“Oh, only the Master of Time.”

“The WHAT?”


End file.
